Wolf Love: Opposites Attract
by Demi-goddess
Summary: [Sequel to Wolf Love] Tala and Kai are happy together, though the others don't know. Moony is having fun driving the others mad and the next tournament's coming up...
1. Prologue

Life. I love it. If you looked back a month in mine, I would be unsure if I wanted to stay around. I mean, it was cool, but something just tore me apart from the inside out. And it was one grey haired bastard of a boyfriend; Kai.

I loved him, but I hadn't been sure if he loved me. But as time progressed, he made… ahem… moves. Like pinning me to the floor and biting my tongue, for one. That freaked me out. But I figured out he loved me, but that only lasted for at least two weeks.

I caught a fever and had been unconscious for two days, before waking up. I was in bed for a week and you would expect Kai to be there for me, wouldn't you?

Well he avoided me. Totally. If I were lucky I would see him for four or five minutes, maybe. I thought he didn't love me; just lusted me. But that wasn't true.

He did love me. 'With every fibre in my body.' Were his exact words. Ha. It was true, but very sweet. Too sweet for Kai. But like I said, he did love me, and now we belong to each other.

So we're happy together. All three of us, if you include Moon Child. Ha. I sound corny, don't I? The great Tala Ivanov: Corny bastard.

Well at least I'm not a Horny bastard like Kai…

Please excuse me while I run from Mr Horny over there whom is death glaring me. Bye!

Tala Ivanov

* * *

A/N- I know, very short (It's a prologue, people!). I hope you enjoy the sequel to Wolf Love. BAI! 


	2. Something's wrong

"You know," Tala said. "Boyfriends aren't really supposed to beat up their lovers."

He was sitting cross-legged on his bed, holding an ice pack to his temple while Kai bandaged his shoulder.

"Well, you know the moral of the story, right?" Kai asked, a lop sided smirk on his face.

"To make sure Kai doesn't see what you're writing in your diary, especially when you're calling him a Horny bastard?" Tala tried but Kai hit him on the back of the head. "Ow! No? Well, too bad. I'm too stupid to know what else it could be."

Kai reached forward and pulled his face to look at him, before capturing his lips in a tender, but passionate, kiss. Tala swivelled himself to face him, careful of his bruised shoulder. He put the ice pack down on the bed as Kai lowered down. Tala placed his hands on Kai's neck and back, ignoring the dull throb of pain that shot through his injured shoulder. Kai broke the kiss and began wreaking havoc on Tala's neck.

Tala winced. "What is it?" Kai asked, looking back up at his red haired lover.

"Shoulder." He said, simply.

"Sorry." Kai apologized, with a smirk/smile. He climbed off Tala and replaced the first aid kit beneath his, or should I say 'their', bed.

"Crap." Tala swore. "I've ruined the moment."

Kai raised an eyebrow. "What moment? If that was a 'moment', I can't wait to hear what you call the sex."

Tala chuckled and crawled off the bed, grabbing his discarded shirt. He was about to put it back on, when two hands stopped him.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"Uh…"

"You've been a naughty boy, Tala, and I still haven't finished your punishment."

Tala smirked and turned round to Kai.

"Cheesy, but I guess it works." Tala replied, before his lips were crushed by Kai's. He moaned slightly. He was pushed back onto the bed, Kai falling with him and landing on top. He straddled his hips, still lip locked with the blue eyed wolf. He ran his hands up and down his chest, feeling him shiver with pleasure…

"Stupid wolf! Get out of my way!"

They broke apart and stared at the door, both with different expressions. Kai total anger and slight disappointment (Which Tala loves to see) and Tala with a horrified look, because of two things; the fact that someone could find them like…this and the fact that Kai would massacre Ian for interrupting them.

A loud growl sounded. Moon Child.

Kai looked back at his koi. "I'll deal with you later."

He kissed the red head's forehead, before climbing off him and walking out the room. Tala grabbed his shirt and walked out too, into the kitchen area.

He looked over at the living room to see Ian sitting in a chair looking rather peeved.

"What's up, Ian?" He asked, rolling his shoulder back to loosen it.

"Ian was trying to look into your bedroom to see what Kai was doing to you." Bryan answered for the shrimp. He was sitting at the small kitchen table. "I see that Kai hit you pretty hard."

Tala's hand moved subconsciously to his forehead.

"Yeah, but my shoulder's worse off." Tala replied, sitting opposite the lavender haired teen. "I think he was close to dislocating it."

Bryan smirked.

"Speaking of Kai," Tala began. "Where is the bastard?"

"Out. With Moon Child, or whatever you call her."

"Oh."

"You need to keep her on a leash, Tal. She a menace, and I personally think she hates me." Ian said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Yeah right. She's just a little rascal. Likes having fun and stuff." Tala retorted. "And plus, you're easy to pick on."

"What about Bry and Spence?" Ian protested.

"They're hardly easy to pick on, are they? Bryan doesn't care if she nicks anything, so she gives it back because there's no fun. And Spencer would try to massacre her if she did anything major. Though he wouldn't succeed, since he'd have to get me first, then Kai."

"Why Kai?"

Tala shrugged. "She likes him. Probably feels safe around him."

_And also if Spencer beat me up, Kai would be soooo angry, and for good reasons!_

"But…" Tala looked out past Bryan and out the window. "The hunters are still on high alert for anything that'll kill any livestock or animals that the villagers can eat. Winter's coming soon, so they are edgy. Moony could get hurt, not to mention Kai."

"You worry too much." Bryan reassured him. "Kai'll be fine. And Moon Child too."

"Mr Dickenson spoke out today about the new World Championships in Japan. The championships will be in two months to allow teams to train their hardest and recruit members."

"What?" Tala looked over at the TV, which Ian had turned on in a moment of boredom, but the report had finished. "Tournament? Gods, that was quick."

"Hm, yeah."

The front door banged open, stopping Bryan from saying anything else. Kai walked in, followed by a snowy Moon Child. Normally, you wouldn't be able to see the snow, but over the past month or so, she had grown grey fur along her back, on her paws and up halfway up her legs, and her ears were tipped with grey. Her ear was still floppy. She had gown quite a lot too. She now reached Kai's knee and her fangs had grown. She looked like a proper wolf.

She bounded up to Tala and sat by his chair, demanding attention by a deep bark.

"Ok, ok!" Tala sighed and scratched her behind her floppy ear. "I still can't get over how much you've grown, Moony."

"Jeez, you sound like her grandmother." Kai joked. He ruffled some snow out of his grey mop of hair and threw some envelopes onto the table. "Mail."

Bryan absentmindedly looked through them; there were only three letters. Two for all of them and one for Kai.

"Here Kai." Bryan said, throwing the letter to him, which he caught deftly. Bryan then passed one of the other letters to Tala, while he opened the other. Bryan snickered. "They're warning us against a wolves and other predators."

Tala looked up and smirked. "We don't have to worry 'bout wolves. Do we Moony?" He scratched the hazel-eyed wolf behind the ear again. She yapped. "This one's about the upcoming tournament. Rules and crap. Venue…dates…crap…"

"Oh, well. I guess we better get training then, Cap." Bryan replied, looking at the red head, who nodded.

"What's your about, Kai?" He looked round for his secret lover. "Kai?"

He got up and walked to the bedroom to find the Russian sitting on the windowsill, one arm resting on one bent leg; the other leg stretched out (Think 'sitting-Kai-pose').

"Kai? What's up?" He asked cautiously, sitting opposite him. Kai continued to look out the window. "Kai?"

But Kai still didn't listen.

"Kai…" Tala pleaded, tears forming in his eyes. "Please…what's wrong? Please tell me…"

* * *

A/N- aw! Tala cries. Thankies for all your reviews from the original Wolf Love and these ones!

**_aries1391:_** Yeah, Kai's a horny bastard! he he. I hope everything sorts out for you. hugs

**_KamiaKotia:_** Yeah, i just couldn't leave all the fluff and crap out! Plus, there's a little more action now. Stay tuned! (Gods, i sound like a TV presenter... Storms off looking peeved )

**_catseyes77:_** yeah, it is cute and funny, isn't it? Thankies!


	3. Leaving

"Kai…" Tala pleaded, tears forming in his eyes. "Please…what's wrong? Please tell me…"

Kai finally looked away from the window, emotions swirling in his eyes. He leaned forward and wiped the tears from Tala's and smiled gently.

"I have to leave…" He whispered.

"What?" Tala exclaimed.

Kai looked back out the window.

"What do you mean? Leave? Why?" Tala demanded.

Kai sighed. "The Bladebreakers need me."

Tala was speechless. He was. He didn't know whether to be angry, sad or happy. One can't possibly all at once, can they?

"I…"

"I know, Tala. You're unsure." Kai said, refusing to look at the red head. "I want to stay here, with you, but… something inside tells me I need to help them. We'll see each other at the tournament, I promise, okay?"

Tala gave a slow nod.

"Was it the letter?" He asked.

"Yes. Mr Dickenson said it was best, since The Blitzkrieg Boys have four members already and the Bladebreakers only have three."

"Wait… three?" Tala tapped his chin thoughtfully. "Tyson, Ray Max and Daichi… make four."

"Well done." Kai replied sarcastically and he smiled. "You know, you look cute confused."

Tala put on a hurt face. "So I'm not cute when I'm normal?"

Kai leaned forward and pressed his lips against Tala's gently. He pulled out after a while.

"You're always cute." He said quietly. "But for the record, Daichi went back to his village. Don't know why, but according to Tyson, and I quote, 'The midget's gone back to Oz to see his Munchkin friends.'"

Tala burst out laughing, clutching his stomach. When the sobs of laughter subsided, he straightened up and wiped tears away.

"Either that, or Charlie's told him that he's needed back at the chocolate factory. His Oompalumpa friends miss him." Tala joked.

"And here I thought you couldn't read…"

"Hey! That hurt." Tala pouted. "But I guess it's best. Though I will miss you Kai."

"I know you will, Tal." Kai said, a smirk building up on his face. "I'm just too lovable."

Tala snorted. "You? Lovable? Give me a break. If I know correctly, everyone, except this team, thinks you are an anti-social bastard."

"Yep. That's me written all over."

'_**I am here you know.'**_

"What? Oh hey Moony." Tala greeted the wolf, which sprung up onto the windowsill, sitting in between the two Russians. Something struck Tala. "Hey, Kai?"

"Hm, ya?"

"Why don't you take Moon Child with you back to Japan?" Tala asked. "She'll remind you of me, in a scary way."

Kai gazed at the young wolf, which was looking at him with innocent hazel eyes. He scratched her under the chin, deep in thought…

"Yo, earth to Kai…" Tala said, waving a gloved hand in front of Kai's face. Kai frowned and grabbed his wrist. He kissed Tala's palm gently and said Russian blushed slightly.

Moon Child rolled her eyes and scampered off.

"So it's settled then." Kai said quietly, hints of sadness in his voice. "Moon Child and I will go to Japan to the Bladebreakers, plus to scare the shit out of Tyson, Hilary and Kenny when they see Moony."

Tala snickered. "I'm just upset that I won't see their faces."

Outside, Ian was chasing Moon Child again, following her for Wyborg.

"I bet the others will be glad that she's going…especially Ian…" Tala said, as both Russians sweatdropped.

* * *

A/N- wow, two chappies in 1 day. U betta review to show your gratitute, since i'm pissed of at da mo. (No 1 has reviewedrecentlyfor ma other fic, 'The Draconian Guardians', and that's y i'm pissed off.) so if no 1 reviews, i shall not update 'ASAP'! 

(Sigh) Sorry. I'm worked up...

**_Demenior:_** Ha, yeah, i just couldn't leave it there! Kai needs to have fun terrorising the bladebreakers and stuff! As well as a few other things... I'd love to tell you, but i'd give away the storyline.


	4. Packing

"See. You are…such a…horny bastard."

Both Russians were lying in their bed, panting. Sweat glistened their bodies.

"Shut up." Kai retorted. "You call me a horny bastard, but you enjoy it, so that-"

He stopped when two lips connected with his, silencing him. He slid his tongue into Tala's mouth, but pulled out after a while; the need for oxygen came too great. Tala sighed and lay his head over Kai's heart, letting the beat of the most vital organ lull him into a peaceful sleep. His arm was laid over Kai's stomach, resting at his hip.

Kai had his arm round the redhead's shoulder, the other under his head. He stared at the ceiling, thinking about…well, things in general. Thoughts swirled round his mind, all different. One would say that his mind was wandering. (A/N- sorry, but can you imagine that? Well, I can.)

One of the main ones was Tala; who would've guessed?

He would miss his redhead. Yep. _His_ redhead. No one else's. But then again, no one knew about _them_.

He didn't know how they would tell everyone. He was a little bit scared. Yes, you read right. The great Kai Hiwatari; scared. But it didn't matter. If they were rejected, they would live alone… together.

That was his last thought, as he too fell into a deep sleep…

* * *

Tala rolled over in his bed away from the blinding sunlight, but rolled too far and fell off the bed with a loud THUMP! He groaned, rubbing his sore behind and pulled himself back up on the bed, praying that the others hadn't heard him. He ran his hand though his fiery red hair and sighed. What was it with him and Déjà vu?

Did fate hate him?

"Tala, I'm going to have to get you railings for your bed, you know." Kai said, appearing out of the bathroom, towel round his waist.

Tala mumbled obscenities under his breath as he grabbed his boxers and pulled them on. He walked into the bathroom, locking the door this time. It was a precaution that he took, so Kai wouldn't come in and…ahem…yeah, you get the point.

He took a shower and walked out ten minutes later, to find Kai packing. Silence reigned as Tala changed and Kai packed. He didn't pack much; just necessities.

Moon Child pranced in, looking smug.

"What've you done now?" Tala sighed, as he pulled on his jacket.

'**_I haven't done much…' _**Moon Child said, giving both teens the classic puppy dog eyes.

Kai shook his head sadly. If this is what she was like with Ian… Tyson would be in for hell.

* * *

A/N- short chapter, I know, I apologize. Next chapter WILL be posted today!

Moony: Do reviews, please.

Demi-goddess: The hell? Oh well. If I do, will you stop skanking my knickers?

Moony: Maybe…

**_aries1391-_** yep, Kai's leaving. And Moony's going too. YAY! Yeah, I had to put a little bit of 'lovable-ness' in. I believe Tala's lovable, and Kai's kinda…though I'd love to have him (Or someone like him) as a boyfriend, because when I finally get him, he'd protect me from anything and stand up for me! sigh oh well. How's everything? Is it ok? I hope everything sorts out 4 U. I miss ur updates… but sort out things first, or the quality will lack, cos things will be on ur mind. – My words of wisdom. I love my words of wisdom. YAY WISDOM!

**_catseyes77-_** sorry, this wasn't horny, but I want people to read this fully, and if there's a lemon every five seconds… you know. Hope u liked this!


	5. Tala trouble

Kai leaned back into the chair of the private jet, which was taking him to Japan, via China to pick up Ray. He looked out the window to see the snows of Russia lessen.He sighed and looked back into the cabin. Moon Child lay next to him, snoozing peacefully.

Tala was right; Moon Child did remind the grey haired Russian of the red head…in a scary way. He didn't know why. He guessed it was because of the following: Tala was mischievous and so was Moony, Tala was peaceful most of the time and so was Moony, both were sarcastic, both were serious at times…and both loved a certain red-eyed person.

He thought of how the team reacted when Tala informed them he was leaving…

**_Flashback_**

"Kai's leaving." Tala said simply.

"YAHOO!"

_BANG! THUMP!_

"Ow. Tal, that hurt." Ian whined.

**_End Flashback_**

Kai smirked. He was planning to pummel Ian the next time he saw the shrimp.

_Gods, this flight is taking too long; I don't do bored. _He glanced at the glowing clock attached to the roof of the cabin. _11. We should touch down in China about 12, so I could take a little nap…_

_**Kai's dream (It's really a flashback, but it's a dream)**_

_It was night. The moon shone through the window in Kai and Tala's room, which illuminated a certain red head, staring out. Kai was due to head out to Japan the next day._

_Said Russian walked in and stopped upon seeing the sad figure._

"_Tala…you ok?" He asked._

_Tala looked at Kai. "Kinda… I don't want you to leave, but your team needs you."_

"_Yeah. Same." He walked up to the window and stood in front of Tala. "But after the tournament, we'll be back together again. Maybe even during the tournament, if you're up for sneaking around."_

_A smirk grew on Tala's face, as Kai leaned forward and placed his lips on Tala's. His eyes fluttered closed as he indulged in the kiss. Kai's hands wandered his body, while Tala's hands were gripping the front of Kai's shirt. A squeeze of Tala's backside made the red head gasp in surprise, making Kai smirk…_

* * *

His eyes opened slowly as the plane jolted. He looked out the window to see tarmac and a large building.

_China._ Kai thought. _Damn. I was having a good dream for once._

A small yawn sounded next to him and he glanced down to see a sleepy Moon Child staring up at him with confused eyes. He stroked her back.

A few minutes later they stopped and stairs were attached to the main door.

"Welcome Mr Kon. I hope you have a pleasant flight." He heard the airhostess say.

"Thank you." Came the polite reply. "Hey Kai."

Kai looked up to see the Chinese neko-jin walking towards him, a smile plastered on his face. Kai nodded back as Ray sat down opposite him (A/N- private plane. Imagine the seats that face each other on trains, but minus the table). Ray glanced at the wolf.

"Er…Kai…what's with the wolf?" He asked nervously.

Kai cracked open an eye. _Neko-jin…cats hate dogs… heh heh._

"Don't worry. She won't hurt you." He said.

Moon Child looked at Ray, blinking innocently. She hopped over and sat next to him, still blinking innocently at him. He stretched out a gloved hand, letting her sniff his fingers. She decided he was friendly, so she leapt into his lap and nuzzled the under side of his chin.

He laughed and stroked her, his nervousness thrown in the trash.

"She yours, Kai?" He asked.

"Technically yes… She belongs to Tala." Kai replied, sitting in his usual pose.

"Oh. What's her name?"

"Moon Child. But Moony is fine."

"Heh. Well, heya Moony!" Ray exclaimed, scratching Moon Child under the chin. "But you do realise that everyone will be scared out of their minds when they see her."

Kai smirked. "1) That was the plan, and 2) Tyson can't be scared out of his mind, since he doesn't have one."

Ray laughed again, and Kai smiled inwardly. Ray always found a way to make everyone smile, even him. But Tala was best at making him smile…

* * *

"Er…Kai? Ray? I hate to panic, but there's a wolf behind you."

"We know, Tyson." Ray said.

They had just arrived at Tyson's dojo. Hilary, Kenny, Max and Tyson had been waiting for them.

"Explanation please?" Tyson asked, looking at Moon Child as if she were about to pounce.

"There's nothing to explain. She came with me. Big deal." Kai said, taking his usual spot against the tree. Moon Child was still staring at Tyson. "Oh, and you better watch out. She's trouble."

"How much?" Hilary asked.

"Tala trouble."


	6. Bundle of chibi hell

Tala frowned and patted the mattress beside him, looking for something…

He opened his eyes, to find his empty room.

_Dammit Tala. Get a grip. Kai's gone, but you'll see him soon._

He sighed and closed his eyes again, trying to drift off to sleep again…

"Tala! Wakey wakey! Rise and shine, sleeping ugly!" Ian called through the door in a sing-song voice. Tala gro-

_Wait. One. Moment._

Tala jumped out of bed and wrenched open the door.

"What. Did. You. Say?" Tala spat at the shrimp.

"Sleeping ugly…" Ian trailed off.

"Ian, I think this would be a great time for you to run and never return until Tala's calmed down." Bryan advised, noting the total-utter-absolute-positively-not doubt about it- yep that's it-death glare that the red head was directing straight at the big nosed midget. Ian bolted back into his room, and Tala did the same, slamming his door shut (Though he didn't bolt.)

He ran a bath, for once, and grabbed some clothes before turning it off. He locked the bathroom door out of instinct and climbed in. He relaxed with a sigh, closing his eyes…

_**Flashback**_

_The taxi arrived for Kai in the semi-early hours of the morning. Everyone was asleep, except for two Russians. Kai, of course, and Tala._

_"Tal." Kai said, as the got back in his car, waiting for the red-eyed teen. "I want you to train your hardest. When I face you, I want you at your best, not slacking off."_

_Tala glared slightly. He knew this was Kai's way of saying, 'You're-weak. Get-stronger.' He smiled afterwards._

_"Same to you, too." Tala replied, giving Kai a small punch on the arm. "See ya, Horny Bastard."_

_"Are you ever going to let that up?"_

_"Nope." Tala beamed. Kai sighed and got in the car. As the car drove off, a hand appeared out the back window, showing the red head a middle finger…_

_**End Flashback**_

Tala smirked.

_Ok, not your average goodbye, certainly not one you'd get from your boyfriend, but Kaiisn't all lovey-dovey. Heh, that's why I love him. Wonder how the Bladebreakers are reacting to that little bundle of chibi-hell…KaiI mean..._

_

* * *

_

"Listen you little bundle of chibi-hell, give me back my hat, or…"

'_**Or what? Come on, Fatty!'**_

Moon Child was currently running around Tyson yard, said teen running after her, his baseball cap on her head.

'**You are soooo out of shape. Gravel brains and Pack leader can catch me in their sleep. Oh, wait, yeah. They _can only_ catch me in their dreams. Heh heh.'**

"Is she always like this, Kai?" Hilary asked.

Kai nodded. "Worse."

The others watched Moony and Tyson run, sweatdrops slowly growing (Minus Kai. He wasn't sweatdropping).

"Shouldn't we help him?" Kenny asked.

"No." Kai answered. "He needs the exercise."

"Hey! I do not!"

* * *

A/N- short chapter again, I'm sorry, and I apologize for general crappiness. Heh, heh. (-.-;) 


	7. Don't anger a Russian

"Hey Kai."

Kai looked down to see Ray beaming up at him. He looked back up at the night sky from his position on the roof, wondering if he wanted company or not… Well, whatever he wanted, Ray jumped up onto the roof and sat next to him.

Kai looked back at him. "What do you want?"

"What? I didn't know you owned Tyson's roof." Ray put on a mock hurt face. Kai smirked and looked back at the stars. "Nah, Tyson's being annoying as usual, Max's on a sugar high…as usual… Kenny's busy with Dizzi and Hilary's not here. And last, there's you, and you're not annoying, on a sugar high, nor being a computer geek, and you're here."

Kai raised an eyebrow. "Done?"

"Yep." Ray replied, with a smile. Kai sighed and continued to look up at the sky. "You like the night, don't you? Same. It's peaceful, yet mysterious."

"Ray, I know you were wise in the ways of nature, but spiritual stuff…?"

Ray laughed nervously. "Yeah. I guess."

While Kai looked into the night, Ray looked at Kai (A/N- Ray does not fancy Kai!). Call him crazy, but he swore he saw sadness flicker through his blood red eyes.

"Kai?"

"Da?"

"You ok?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Well, I… just… ok, don't kill me for this…but…you just seem…down. And I know I have no business for butting into your private life, heck I know how _that_ feels, but maybe I could help…"

Kai contemplated this. Ray could help… he was trustworthy…someone who respected him fully… never troubled him…stood up for him (When he needed it, which rarely happened). But could even Ray reject him…feel disgusted by his… sexual preferences. I mean, the Russian had over a million fan girls, more than Tyson, and he turned out… gay.

* * *

"So…"

"So what, Ian?" Tala snapped, holding a steaming cup of tea in his hand, his hand resting on the other. He growled when Ian had the nerve to roll his eyes.

"When's training? Since the championships are coming…"

"Yes, I know, Ian." Tala growled, growing annoyed and totally pissed off at the midget. "Training will not have a strict regime. You train whenever you want. Wolborg needs a rest, so I'm not training today."

"Well, am I allowed to train?" Ian asked. "Or do you think Wyborg is tired too?"

Tala grit his teeth. Bryan saw this so he decided to act.

"Shrimp! Just get your sorry ass outside and train. Go! Knock yourself out!" Bryan said calmly, though each syllable was pronounced with venom.

"Please." Tala mumbled under his breath.

"Jeez. Ok! Spencer, let's leave these losers- ARGH!"

Spencer took this chance to kick Ian out the door. The reason was simple; Tala's left eye began to twitch. A wonderful thing, Tala's left eye. When you see it twitch…run faster than a cheetah on steroids in the opposite direction and far away as you can possibly go. Tala sighed and sipped his tea.

"Listen Tala, I know Wolborg's not the reason for you not training, so what is it?" Bryan asked, turning serious all of a sudden.

_Think, Tala! Think! I can't tell him! Not now!_

_

* * *

_

"Kai…"

Kai sighed.

"You breathe a word of this to anyone and I will massacre you." Kai threatened.

"You don't need to threaten me, Kai." Ray assured him. "I'd never tell anyone anything you didn't want to be known."

Kai took a deep breath…

"Kai! Ray! Where are you?"

Tyson appeared out from under the porch.

"Guys!"

"Tyson! We're up here!" Ray yelled back. "There's no point in waking the whole neighbourhood just to find two teens who want to be alone!"

Tyson looked up. He smirked evilly.

"Fine. I'll leave you two love birds alone then."

----------Five Seconds later-------

"Sheesh, Tyson. Are you ok?" Kenny asked the twitching teen, who was lying on the porch.

"What do you think, Chief?" Dizzi asked. "He just got beaten up by an angry Russian. That's worse than an atomic bomb landing on your head."

"I suppose…"

* * *

A/N- howzzat? Soz if i offended n e one with what Dizzi said. I have a friend who comes from russian and boy, u don't wanna get her angry...

**_DBZJaganeye-_** Oh, hey David. Thanx for reading my fics, I hope you enjoyed them! I'll try to read your fic. It looks great by the summary!

**_aries1391-_** yep, not mah best. And yes I update very fast. Answer to ur last review: The pups are fine. A few have been sold (They r staying at mah house still!) and the real Moon Child is still a rascal. I've lost 5 pairs of pants this week and it's only Tuesday!

**_Asian Hottie-_** Hey hey. I'm touched by ur words! Thankies! I hope u enjoyed the update and the rest of the story!

**_Orrinocco-_** I made him gay, because I love Yaoi! And this site needs more Kai/Tala! And (Tala covers mouth to stop Demi-goddess from revealing other pairing.)

And thankies to all mah other reviewers! Bai bai!

Ps. I love wolves and Tala!

Tala and Moony: Random…


	8. Sick

"Tala…" Bryan growled, growing impatient.

"What?" Tala snapped. "And why do you care about my private life?"

"I care, because it's affecting your blading!"

Tala thought furiously, but managed to keep a thinking face on his…face.

_Now would be a great time for hunters to start shooting… That's it!_

"The hunters." He replied. "When Moon Child was here, they were on high alert. Now she's gone…"

"They're not. Yeah, I noticed." Bryan finished. "But I think it's just pure coincidence. Either that or they know we have the wolf cub and now she's gone, they don't need to worry that much." He raised an eyebrow. "What? Did you think they would go after Kai and Moon Child?"

"Could do." Tala protested. He rose from his seat. "Fine then. Let's go train then. Shall we?"

* * *

Ray slumped into the futon in a furious rage. Kai was just about to tell him something important and Tyson turns up, disturbing them. Then he had to take care of Tyson, bandaging his wounds etc. Then calm Max down and confiscate Dizzi from Kenny. Oh wait, no. That was Kai…

Anyway, he now felt like Kai really trusted him (and totally hated Tyson right now.). He had threatened to massacre him if he told a soul, so it must be something big.

He sighed and closed his eyes, listening to Tyson's snores.

_They may be loud, but they're hypnotic. The rhythm and-_

His thoughts were cut short as sleep suddenly caught up on him.

* * *

Sunlight shone through the barred high windows in Tyson dojo, forcing Kai's eyes into slits as he roused from his sleep. He was suddenly reminded of Tala and now knew why he fell of the bed in the morning. But Kai was smarter; he knew not to roll away from the light (He never wanted to go to hell anyway…).

He sat up slowly and opened his eyes fully. Scanning the room, he found four sleeping forms. Well, he could tell that Tyson was asleep by the snores…

He stood and grabbed his clothes, before going into the bathroom and shutting the door quietly. He wasn't going soft or anything, but he didn't want to wake the others. It was only 6 in the morning, for one and also, he'd found out that if he woke them a 7, rather than 6, they had more energy and therefore trained more.

He took a quick shower, dressed and was about to open the door, when he heard a voice.

"Oh, hey Moony." He heard the person whisper. He instantly recognised it as Ray. "Is Kai in the bathroom? Well, I suppose I shouldn't complain. I woke up earlier than usu- oh hey Kai."

Kai nodded in acknowledgement. Ray walked past him and shut the bathroom door behind him, leaving Kai slightly puzzled. It might've been the light, but Ray looked slightly pale.

He shrugged it off and cleared up his bed, before stepping outside. He took in a deep breath and let it out, relaxing…

"Achoo!"

Kai turned towards the sound to see Ray rubbing his nose. The Chinese neko boy turned to look at Kai and smile nervously.

"Ray… don't tell me you're sick."

Ray laughed nervously. "No, just… Achoo!"

Kai shook his head sadly. Ray was as stubborn as him and hated missing out on training.

"Ray, get to bed now." He ordered calmly.

"Why?" Ray asked. "It's just a little cold; I'll be fine!"

"No. Rest."

* * *

"Hey! That's unfair!" Tyson whined.

"What's unfair, Tyson?" Kenny asked.

"Ray gets to stay in bed, but we have to get up!" Tyson replied, looking at Kai, who was sitting on the porch, opposite him. "Just because Ray's your boyfriend, Kai, doesn't mean that you should let him off training!"

"Ray's what?" Max exclaimed, looking between Kai and Tyson.

A vein popped up on Kai's brow. "For the last time, Tyson, Ray is not my boyfriend. We are not together, just good friends. And the reason why he's in bed still, is because he's ill."

"Oh my! He's sick?" Kenny asked worriedly.

Kai nodded.

"Poor Ray!" Hilary said.

"Hey wait a minute!" Max yelled slightly. "Where's your wolf, Kai?"

"Inside, sleeping next to Ray."

Max looked horrified. "But he could eat Ray!"

He went to stand, but Kai gave him a glare.

"_She _won't eat Ray, unless I tell _her _to. And no going inside. You can't wake Ray. He needs rest." Kai commanded.

"But I can't sleep." Ray whined, coming outside, fully clothed, with Moon Child trotting behind him. He didn't look awful; just pale and a slightly red nose, making him look like he was drunk. "And I feel slightly better, anyway." He looked at Kai. "And there's no point in trying to make me Kai. You'd have to drug me to get me to sleep."

Kai raised an eyebrow. "Don't tempt me." Ray shrugged and sat by Kai, but not totally next to him. "You don't have to worry about me, Ray. I stayed with Tala when he was ill and I never caught a thing."

"So it was you!" Tyson exclaimed, pointing a finger at the Russian. "You got Ray sick! You carried Tala's icky germs and gave them to Ray!" He paused, looking nervously at theglaring teen. "Not saying that Tala's icky or anything. Just his germs."

"Actually, no. Tala had a totally different thing. He had a fever." Kai said, calming himself down.

"And," Ray added, before anyone could say anything. "Lee had a cold thing. So I must've caught it off him. I've been feeling under the weather for a while, so it must've caught up with me."

"Oh, ok. But don't give it to me. Jeez!" Tyson glanced at Ray, then Kai.

"Five extra laps, Granger."

"Dammit!"

* * *

A/N- random chappie I know.

Demi-goddess: WAAAA!

Tala: hey. Why're you cryin?

Demi-goddess: I got flamed in mah other fic the draconian guardians-

Tala: In which I play an important role-

Demi-goddess: Shut up. Mah sister's in it too! Rhian! And someone said she was Mary-sue like!

Tyson: I thought you were pissed off about that.

Demi-goddess: I am. I was just waiting for you to come along for me to admit that. (Starts throttling Tyson to take out stress of flamer)

Tala: (Sweatdrops) Right. Er. Reviews? Kai? Wanna help me, my ushka?

Kai: sure.

_**aries1391- **_

Tala: right. Demi-goddess wants to thank you for your review-

Kai: As always…

Tala: shut up Kai. Yep, Demi-goddess' puppies are fine. And Tyson shouldn't have made it out alive, either. My Kai must be going soft.

Kai: Am not.

Tala: Are too.

Kai: Shut up, or I wont ever kiss you again.

Tala: you say that,but you'll _always_kiss me! You can't resist me.

Kai: damn he's right. Well, I love Tala and wolves too, aries, so we're all the same.

Tala: AW! He loves me!

**_Demenior-_**

Kai: What? Do you expect me to be all lovey-dovey? I hope not or I'll-

Tala: Hug you forever!

Kai: No I won't Tala. She'd like that too much.

Tala: True.

Kai: (Reads second review) Yes I was about to tell my secret. Oh and please don't poison Tyson.

Tala: Why?

Kai: Because I wanna do it.

Tala: Oh. (Reads second review too) You're a lot like him? Well, all of Demi-goddess' friends say she's like Kai here.

Kai: Yeah. She is. It's like she's a female version of me, except more social…kinda.

**_Asian Hottie-_**

Ray: Are you really an Asian hottie?

Tal: hey! We're doing reviews! Shoo!

Ray: aw! Come on, guys! I wanna answer this one!

Kai: Fine. (Tala and Kai walk off to help throttle Tyson)

Ray: Right, hey Asian hottie! Kai really was going to tell me, but Tyson came. Or if you were talking about Tala, it's the same, but to Bryan. You kinda found out in this chapter. (Gets handed a card) Oh, and Demi-goddess wants to apologize for any crappy chappies past, present an future. BYE!

Tala: You're too friendly.

Ray: I know. That's why Demi-goddess only uses me for reviews, not flamers.

Tala: really?

Ray: Yep. You're doing flamers from now on. Maybe reviews too.

Tala: Oh, okay. But that's no excuse for everyone to flame! Demi-goddess doesn't care anyway.

Ray: Apart from when it insults her family or interests.

Kai: Enough rambling! **Goodbye!**


	9. Argument in the night

"Man! I can't feel my legs!" Tyson moaned, as he sat down on the sandy beach, watching the waves roll onto the shore.

"Tyson… you'll get used to it." Ray assured, rubbing his friend on the back.

"You… said that… over a month ago!" Tyson retorted. "And Kai still hasn't let up about the whole 'Tala's icky germs' thing!"

"My what?"

Everyone turned round to see none other than the Blitzkrieg Boys.

"Oh, hey guys." Max replied happily, giving a wave.

"What are you doing here?" Tyson asked, standing up.

"It's called a tournament." Ian said, rolling his eyes.

'**_Shrimp!' _**A happy bark rang through the air.

"Oh, hell no…"

But he never finished, since a grey blur knocked him over, nicking his goggles in a flash.

_**'Hell yes!'**_

"Give me back my goggles, runt!" Ian cried, running after the wolf, who had grown quite a lot, reaching just above Kai's knee.

"Kai, you made her go soft." Tala accused his secret-lover, whom shrugged.

"Weren't me."

"What did you expect, Tala?" Bryan asked. "For her to be a ruthless huntress?"

"That's exactly what I expected, but oh well. One can't always have what one wants." He sighed, with a shrug.

The Bladebreakers (Minus Kai) were flabbergasted. They had never seen Tala this…friendly. Sure, he would be cocky, but making jokes…

"Who are you and what have you done with Tala?" Max asked.

"Don't worry." Ray told the Blitzkrieg Boys, whom were looking slightly wierded out; Tala looking humoured. "He's on a sugar high."

"Oh yah, Kai told us about him." Bryan said with a smirk.

"Right, I know you're here for the tournament, but there's still a month left until the start of it. Why're you here so early?" Tyson demanded.

"So, we're not allowed to visit? Damn." Spencer said in mock disappointment.

Tala turned away, looking over his shoulder at the teens…especially Kai.

"See ya around…kids."

* * *

"Well, that was pointless." Ian huffed, flopping on his bed; he had managed to get his goggles back.

"How was it pointless?" Bryan asked, sitting on the foot of his bed.

"Well, I got picked on by that God forsaken wolf and we found out the Bladebreakers despise us." He paused. "Minus Ray. He seemed polite. Stupid neko-jins…"

"They're not stupid, Ian." Tala said. "Their wit is just so fast, you miss it, meaning you think they're dim."

Bryan stood. "Where're you going, Bry?" Spencer asked.

"Out."

"I'll come with you. I need-"

"No. I need air…alone and I don't want you stinking it up." Came the harsh reply.

"Jeez, ok. Sheesh, harsh much?"

Bryan growled, and slammed the door.

Gods, how he missed Russia. Sure it wasn't all that good…bad memories and such…but he was used to the coldness and whiteness of the snowy plains… there was too much green here. He sighed and walked down a random street. It was silent… if you exclude the chirps of the birds as they sang in the darkened treetops because of the low light (A/N- it's about 7 at night.) He turned a corner and walked down the street, enjoying the silence…

"What do you mean?" Came a shout.

"What I mean, Ray, is the fact that you're being all chummy with him!" Came a reply, just as loud.

_Ray? This must be Tyson's house… but what are they arguing about?_

Curiosity got the better of him and he jumped the high wall, settling on top, hidden by the branches of a large tree. He peered through the leaves.

Below him, Kai was leaning against the tree in his usual pose, the blonde and two brunettes were sitting on the porch and finally, Tyson and Ray were standing in the middle, staring at each other.

"What in the seven hells does that mean?" Ray yelled, his features full of anger; his stance, facial expressions… he looked _slightly_ calm, but dangerous.

"Wha- Ray? Have you gone stupid?" Tyson roared. "He almost killed you just over two years ago!"

_So they're talking about me…_

"You almost died in that battle and he enjoyed every second of it! He wasn't being controlled like Tala! He was Boris' little lap dog!"

_Why that-_

"Tyson…" Came a growl from below Bryan's hidden location; Kai. He sounded angry too. Pissed off as well. "Don't-"

"Shut up, Kai." Tyson snapped. He turned his attention back to the Chinese teen before him. "Well?"

"Well what?" Ray snapped back.

"Why're you being so polite with him? Have you forgotten about your battle with him at the Russian tournament?"

Ray growled quite loudly. "No I haven't Tyson. Do you expect me to? I still have the scars! They remind me everyday! Everytime I see them, they remind me of that battle! His face… his blade… bit beast…" His voice was growing quieter, but snapped back to its normal, angry state. "Everything Tyson! I can never forget, but it's in the past! It can't be undone! I wish it could, but-"

He was cut short by a blow to the face. He fell backwards, onto his behind, clutching his already bruising cheek.

Kai was quick to react and he ran forwards, hooking his arms under Tyson's and holding him still.

Max and Hilary ran forwards to Ray, but stopped when he stood up. He walked silently out the garden, not a second look back, still clutching his cheek.

* * *

Ray: You... made Tyson hit me?

Tyson: Why?

Demi-goddess: Dunno. (Shrug) felt like it. Ray… if you will.

Ray: Why should I? You made Tyson hit me.

Tyson: Yeah dude, that was harsh.

Hilary: Apologize now!

Demi-goddess: No. Now Ray, if you don't do the reviews, I'll get Tala and Kai to do them..

Ray: Fine!

**_Demenior-_**

Ray: Hey Demenior! Demi-goddess got your email and hopes you got hers! (Smiles) And Demi-goddess and Kai are glad you stopped poisoning Tyson and moved onto the flamer… Heh, but I guess that wont last, since he hit me…

Tyson: Dude, that weren't really me!

Ray: Go away! I need to finish reviews! (Ushers Tyson off) Right. (Gets handed Card) Oh Kai says he is unable to give you a hug, because he has a red headed boy attached to his arm, begging him to hug you… You can guess who that is, can't you?

Tala: (Offside) Hug her! She needs a hug!

_**aries1391-**_

Ray: well, heya aries. I can't tell you about the hunters… even if they aren't involved in this fic. Well, I'm not sick anymore, so don't worry. It was just a small cold, so I'm fine. Blame Lee. Oh… Tyson!

Tyson: yeah?

Ray: aries wants to remind you that Kai and I aren't together.

Tyson: Ok. So who is he with?

Ray: heh. Not telling.

Tyson: how do you know who he's with?

Ray: I read it in the review. Now piss off. (Tyson goes) And Demi-goddess has just noticed… you write my name 'Rei' whereas she writes it 'Ray'. I guess you watch the Japanese version or read the manga. She watches the dubbed version.

Demi-goddess: (Offside) DAMN BRITISH TELE!

Ray: Ahem…yeah. Well, she is upset by companies such as Nelvada andsuch who snip good bits away from anime, such as One Piece and Beyblade.

Tala: How many time can you say 'such' in one sentence?

Ray: Wanna bet?

_**Asian-Hottie-**_

Ray: HEY ASIAN-HOTTIE! Yay! An Asian I can talk to! Actually, Mariah isn't my girlfriend. She scares me… (shudders) Demi-goddess wants to thank you for your words of wisdom and encouragement, young grasshopper. You have learnt well. (Bows)

Tyson: what the hell was that?

Ray: Felt like it.


	10. Watching

"**Someone speaking in Russian. Usually the Blitzkrieg Boys and Kai.**"

* * *

Bryan had seen enough. He jumped off the roof, into the street and made his way back to the Blitzkrieg Boys' hotel (A/N- they don't own the hotel… Judas' sake!). He tried to imagine his team's reaction when he told them…

_**Flash forward (Think chibi forms!)**_

"Hey Bry. Where were you?" Ian asked, Bryan shrugged.

"Nowhere."

"Well, you've been gone about 15 minutes, so…"

"Ok, I found Granger's house, and him and that neko-jin were arguing about me. Granger hit Kon and Kon walked away. No biggy."

"…"

**_End Flash forward_**

His little vision was forced to stop, since his phone in his arm pocket vibrated. He unstrapped the Velcro and pulled out the little black flip phone.

"Da?"

"**Hey Bry.**" Ian's voice drifted through the speaker.

"**What do you want?**"

"**Ha, just to torment you. Come back to the hotel!**"

"**Why-?**"

"**Ian! Give me the phone!**" Tala's voice was heard in the background, then became louder. "**Listen, Bryan. _Don't_ come back to the hotel.**"

"**Why? Am I out past curfew?**" Bryan taunted.

"**Do you value your life?**"

"**Yeah, why? You going to kill me?**"

"**Not me… yet.**"

"**Then who?**"

"**Fan girls.**"

"**Ah, crap.**" He sighed at a mental image of thousands of fan girls screaming at the main door of the hotel. "**Ok, I'll see yah later then. Oh and Tala?**"

"Da?"

"**Tell Ian, if he's not careful, I'll chuck him straight at those fan girls next time I see them.**"

Tala's laugh was cut off as Bryan hung up. He re-pocketed the little phone, and made a detour away from the hotel's parameter. If he gave it a wide berth, then he wouldn't be spotted.

"OH MY GOD! BRYAN!"

"Oh c-"

* * *

Bryan sighed as he sat down next to the river, under the bridge. Those fan girls ran pretty fast, but he was faster. He was going to kill Tala for not warning him earlier.

"Ray, I know you're there, so there's no point in hiding." He said abruptly. Ray appeared from around the corner of the bridge; from Bryan's position, he couldn't see the neko's bruise.

"How'd you know I was there?" He asked with a small smile, sitting next to the lavender haired youth. Bryan shrugged. "Oh well. Why're you here?"

"Fan girls." He grumbled. Ray laughed. "I don't need to ask why you're here. I know." Ray stopped, looking down at the river.

"You heard." He murmured.

"Not every single word, but I got the gist of it." He paused, looking at Ray's sullen face. "Did you mean what you said?"

Ray looked up at him. Bryan could now see a bit of his bruised cheek.

"Why would I fight for something that wasn't true? I mean sure, there's still a part of me that wants to punch, kick and bite you till you're an inch from death yourself, but it wasn't your fault." Ray said, a corner of his mouth kicking up a bit.

_Wouldn't mind the biting part… WHAT THE HELL?_

"Wouldn't care anyway. Be better than fan girls." He gave a visible shudder that made Ray laugh again.

"You know. You're not like I thought you'd be personally. You seem all ice hard, but under all that, you're a cushy, marshmallow-y creature."

Bryan raised an eyebrow. "A… what?"

Ray laughed again, a small blush painting the top of his nose.

"Sorry…" He mumbled.

"Don't mention it." Bryan said with a lop-sided smirk. "You should be calling Tala 'a cushy, marshmallow-y creature'. He may act cocky, but… he is, according to Kai and I quote, 'As friendly as the Easter bunny who got all his eggs back and decided to hit everyone over the heads with them.'"

"Kai… really said that?" Ray asked.

And they chatted for the next few hours, oblivious of the person who was watching them…

* * *

Ray: Who's watching us?

Demi-goddess: Not telling…

Bryan: Do you even know?

Demi-goddess: Yep. Oh and watch out for possible fluffy-ness next chapter! Ray…

Ray: Yep. Got it covered.

_**KamiaKotai-**_

Ray: Hey to you too! Demi-goddess is glad that you love the new chapter and that you think the story gets better and better. You get home schooled? Oh, wow. Tis cool.

Demi-goddess: What's with the 'tis'?

Ray: (shrug) dunno. I felt like it again.

**_Demenior-_**

Everyone: HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO DEMENIOR! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU!

Ray: Why'd you write out the whole happy birthday song?

Demi-goddess: Felt like it too.

Ray: cool. Anyway, happy birthday Demenior! Oh and I've persuaded Kai to give you a hug.

Kai: Dammit Ray, I'll kill you next time I see you. (Hugs Demenior) (Walks off to go hug Tala)

Ray: Two new stories? Ok, Demi-goddess will read them. Bye and hope you get loads of pressies!

_**aries1391-**_

Ray: You… you don't like me? (Cries)

Demi-goddess: There, there, Ray. (Hugs Ray) Um, Tala… do the rest of the review please. (Ray and Demi-goddess walk off)

Tala: Right. Yes, Tyson punched Ray. And I can't tell you if it's Bry/Ray so, don't ask. Hehe. Yeah, Demi-goddess changed the title… makes a little bit more sense now… well, we think that anyway. But, you gave Demi-goddess an idea for a sequel to this sequel…

Kai: How many sequels is she gonna do?

Demi-goddess: (Offside) Until I eat mah self!


	11. Moon Child's POV

**_'Moon Child speaking'_**

_'Moon Child thinking'_

_Normal thinking_

"Speaking"

* * *

_**Moon Child's POV **_

"Tyson! Why'd you do that?" Bossy Boots screamed at the limp boy, whom was still restrained by Gravel Brains. "Tyson! Answer me!"

I had seen and heard enough. Fatty had hit Tiger Boy out of pure rage, but I bet he didn't mean it. I just had to find Tiger Boy.

I ran out, Gravel Brains and Sugar Boy following my movements, though they didn't follow…thank the Great Spirits. I hurried through the streets, scanning through the low darkness, looking for Tiger Boy, but I couldn't see him.

'**_Dammit!' _**I growled.

I turned a corner and saw someone speaking, but to no one in particular; just a little black box. Then I spotted his lavender hair; it was Ice!

I stayed behind him, listening to him.

"**Tell Ian, if he's not careful, I'll chuck him straight at those fan girls next time I see them.**" Ice said, obviously talking to one of the others, possibly Pack Leader.

He folded the black box in two, putting it in a pocket on his forearm and carried on walking, but he didn't get far…

"OH MY GOD! BRYAN!"

"Oh c-" He began, but I didn't hear the rest, since screaming cut him off…plus the fact that he bolted.

A hoard of girls ran after him, some screaming out "Marry me!" and stuff like that. It was humorous to watch. Then I remembered Tiger Boy and ran.

'_Where would he go?'_ I asked myself. _'The park!'_

**_Flashback _**

I sat in the shade of the huge tree, sitting on Gravel Brains' lap, watching Fatty and Tiger Boy battle with odd spinning things. I had grown used to them, since Pack Leader used one too and he had a large wolf called Yuriy, but Pack Leader, and everyone else, called him Wolborg. He visited me in my dreams when I was near Pack Leader, but now, I only dreamed. I remember one time he told me he had been born from Pack Leader's soul, so he had taken his middle name… Yuriy. Though many others named him Wolborg. Oh well…

I looked back at the battle to see that Tiger Boy and brought out his great big Tiger, Fatty bringing out an odd lizard. I think they're called dragons, or something…

Tiger Boy won in the end and shook hands with Fatty, telling him it was a great battle.

"How was that, Kai?" Fatty asked Gravel Brains.

"Could've been better." Gravel Brains replied. "You were slow on your attack and when Ray brought out Driger, you could've attacked then, ending the battle."

"What! Does nothing meet your standard?" Fatty exclaimed.

'_Oh boy. Another argument.'_ I rolled my eyes.

Then Tiger Boy began to walk out of the huge garden.

"Hey Ray. Where're you going?" Fatty asked.

"Just need a walk, that's all." Tiger Boy replied, continuing to walk out.

I made a small noise and leapt out of Gravel Brains' lap, running over to follow Tiger Boy.

"You wanna come with?" He asked. I yapped. "Kai?"

Gravel Brains nodded and gave a small smirk at me, which I knew was a secret smile.

**_Skip to five minutes later_**

Tiger Boy lay down on the slope opposite the swirling river and I sat next to him, watching the very same river.

"Ya know Moony." Tiger Boy began. "This is my favourite place. It's so peaceful, even with Tyson and Kai arguing. I always come here to relax and spend time alone. Especially in the dark."

_**End Flashback**_

I ran straight to the park, dodging cars, people and other animals. I managed to reach the park in good time, but someone had beaten me to it. Ice.

I sat at a distance, watching them talk. They seemed peaceful. I wasn't sure, but I think that Fatty and tiger Boy were arguing over Ice, saying that he tried to kill Tiger Boy two years ago at a…tournament? Well, I don't know. Freakin' hell! I'm only a year and a half!

I hear Ice note the time. I guess they're going to head home.

Wait! Tiger Boy's eyes are full of sadness! He doesn't want Ice to go! I must do something!

* * *

Ray: (Eyes Demi-goddess suspiciously) What are you gonna make her do?

Demi-goddess: (Innocent eyes) nothing much. Ray, hunny bun…

Ray: (sigh) fine…

**_Demenior- _**

Ray: Your review made Demi-goddess laugh and smile after she read it again. She's glad you are happy with Kai hugging you, though I'm not sure bout Asian-Hottie…

Asian-Hottie: I WANT KAI!

Ray: Hey! Wait your turn!

Asian-Hottie: kay! Bye Ray!

Ray: (Sweatdrops) Sorry. I'm sure the pictures of Kai and Tala hugging will be worth millions.

Tala: Do we get some of the money?

Ray: Why does everyone butt in? WHY!

**_Asian-Hottie-_**

Ray: Hello again! I sound like your martial arts teacher with the grasshopper thing? Hope he's not like mine… No one butted in! Yay!

Kai: Don't speak so soon...

Ray: dammit!


	12. Moon Child's POV Continued

**_Moon Child's POV_**

'_I must do something! But what?'_

I pondered the options for about five seconds before giving up.

'_Oh…hell, I'm going in!'_

With nothing but determination on my mind, I ran at full speed towards the two, unsuspecting teens. Jumping at the last second, I jumped in the middle and gave a loud yap.

"Ow! Burst eardrums, much?" Tiger Boy whined, clutching the ear closest to the mischievous wolf (AKA me).

"Wolfie…" Ice growled, rubbing his ear too. "Were you following me?"

_'So he did notice me… I'm loved after all…'_

"You? She must've been following me, because she came from Tyson's dojo." Tiger Boy protested. "Unless, she lost me, found you and followed you here."

"Along with the fan girls." Ice added.

"What?"

Tiger Boy turned round to see a hoard of girls standing on the hill.

"Oh my- Ray Kon!"

"He's hurt! Oh, Ray! I'll nurse you back to health!"

Ice wasted no time and grabbed Tiger Boy's wrist, yanking him up and running in the opposite direction. They ran as fast as they could, running blindly down streets, the cries of the fan girls still at an all time high.

I was running parallel with Ray, prancing along, enjoying the sight of them being followed.

"We're not gonna lose them!" Tiger Boy shouted out, now running next to Ice, paw to himself.

A light bulb went off in my head. I stopped dead, skidding round to face the mob… and put on my cute, innocent face that made most go mushy. The girls skidded to a halt and all went "AWWWWW!" (A/N- wouldn't u?). Ice and Tiger Boy also stopped, wondering what I was doing, but darted down the side alleyway that was next to them, before anyone saw them. I then ran off, making the girls follow me. A smirk lased my features…

_**Normal POV**_

Both Ray and Bryan leaned against the cold brickwork, catching their breath.

"Remind…me to…give that wolf a hug… next time… I see him." Ray panted, with a smirk.

"I would… but hugging is… not my thing…" Bryan replied. "Tala would torment… me for the rest of my life…"

Ray laughed as he slid down the wall. Bryan did the same, sitting opposite him, looking at his bruised cheek.

"Your cheek ok?" Bryan asked, breath finally back. "Tyson hit you pretty hard, and at close range."

Ray touched the side of his face softly. "Yeah. Just numb." He sighed. "It wasn't his fault, though. He just wanted to protect me, even though I don't need it."

"I think he took the saying, 'Knock some sense into you' a little bit too far, though." Bryan said, with a lop-sided smirk.

Ray smirked, then sighed heavily. Bryan decided to change the subject.

"So am I still a 'cushy, marshmallow-y creature'?" Bryan asked.

"Yep."

"Great." He said sarcastically.

Ray put on a fake pout. "Don't you want to be a cushy marshmallow-y creature then?"

"Oh gods, stop it with the pouting!" Bryan exclaimed, rubbing his temples as if to rib himself of the image. "I get enough of that at home with Tala. If I say something against him, on goes the pouting face… or worse."

"What's worse?" Ray laughed.

"The puppy dog eyes." Bryan shuddered. "I seriously think he's been hanging around with that wolf for too long."

"You know," Ray said. "You've changed a lot since I last saw you. Personality wise, maybe physically."

"A good change, I hope."

Ray smiled. "Yeah. Course. Two years ago, you weren't a cushy-"

* * *

Demi-goddess: MWAHAHAHAHAHA!

Ray: why'd I stop?

Demi-goddess: You'll find out next chapter.

(Ray and Bryan tip toe away from Demi-goddess, whom is rubbing hands together with glee)

Demi-goddess: Damn. Where'd Ray go? Oh well… Tala!

Tala: Yep? Oh, Ray's gone… I get to do reviews!

Kai: Good for you….

Tala: Oh come one my ickle Russian Kai-ushka. You can help me.

Kai: Joy to the world…

**_Asian-Hottie-_**

Tala: HELLOOOOOOOOOOO!

Kai: Hyper-active much?

Tala: Can't I be pleased to see/read Demi-goddess' dear sisterly friend?

Kai: (sigh) Fine.

Tala: right. (Rubs hands together, mimicking Demi-goddess; lights dim) I cannot tell the other pairing, my friend…

Kai: I can. (Lights turn back on, haunting music stops)

Tala: Dammit Kai. Ruin the moment.

Kai: I can, and just did. Now next review.

Tala: Fine. (Waves) Goodbye Asian-Hottie!

_**fallen phoenix of darkness-**_

Kai: Two reviews?

Tala: For two chapters, Kai.

Kai: Oh, ya.

Tala: (Nods knowingly)

Kai: You liked what I called Tala? Well it is true. It's just a damn shame the Easter bunny doesn't revolt against everyone and start chucking eggs, instead of giving them. Much more fun.

Tala: But I'd never get to eat the chocolate!

Kai: Shame.

Tala: I can't really answer your second review, though…

Kai: why?

Tala: I don't know what she's talking about. We can't understand Moony like Demi-goddess and the readers can.

Kai: Oh ya. Bye.

_**aries1391-**_

Tala: Why don't you like Ray? He's funny and cute. (Hugs Ray; doesn't notice jealous glare from boyfriend)

Kai: Don't I get a mention?

Tala: (Let's go of Ray; Ray wobbles off) No, cos she loves me more. Right, yes, you gave Demi-goddess an idea for a sequel to this sequel.

Kai: again, I say, how many sequels will she do?

Demi-goddess: I told you! Until I eat mah self!

Kai + Tala: (Sweatdrops)


	13. Unknown

Ray smiled. "Yeah. Course. Two years ago, you weren't a cushy-"

He was stopped, however, when his mouth was obstructed by another. His eyes flew open, only to see lavender hair.

_Bryan's… kissing me…_

Unconsciously, his eyes flickered closed and he responded, pulling Bryan closer. He soon found arms around his waist, curling round as if protecting him from anything, and Bryan had gloved hands running amok in his silky lavender hair.

The need for oxygen came too great and they broke apart, panting like they had done just under 5 minutes ago. Ray's face was flushed, contrasting the purply bruise on the ridge of his cheekbone with a slight pinky colour. Bryan took one arm away from the neko-jin's waist and rubbed Ray's cheek with his index finger, giving a flicker of a smile.

They leaned in again…

'_**Oh stop it! Take it slow, for the love of the Spirits!'**_

Ray and Bryan looked to the side, to see Moon Child sitting there. She rolled her eyes.

'You're worse than Gravel Brains and Pack Leader! And Gravel Brains is a horny bastard!'

"Ok, ok. Stop whining." Bryan muttered, as he leant back. He stood and offered his hand to Ray, which the neko-jin gladly took. "Come on. Your team will be worried. Thinking that you've done something…bad."

Ray blushed even more, and laughed nervously.

"Yeah, well, see ya… Bryan." Ray managed to say and he walked away, Moon Child giving Bryan a last wink before running after the Chinese boy.

* * *

"Did you do it? Are they…"

The wolf gave a curt nod, and the man smirked.

"Finally…"

* * *

Tala flopped on his bed, staring up at the ceiling. The fan girls had long gone, and he knew why. He had obviously called Bryan too late, since the fan girls spotted him and had chased him. Bryan could handle himself, but fan girls…

"Hey Tal."

Tala looked up to see Ian and Spencer by the door.

"We're going out. Wanna come with?" Ian asked.

"Nah, I'll stay here and wait for Bry. Be careful, though." He looked back at the white ceiling as if it were the most fascinating thing in the world. "Fan girls are on the prowl…"

He heard Ian give a shudder, then the door slamming. He sighed and closed his eyes, drifting into a light doze…

"Why're you sleeping? It's only 8 at night, Tala."

Tala 'eeped' and shot up to see a familiar form by the window, staring at him intently.

"K-Kai." He stuttered. He breathed a sigh of relief. "You like sneaking up on me, don't you?" Then a thought dawned on him. "How the hell did you get in?"

Kai shrugged and turned so he was facing the window. He opened it and sung one leg over.

"Hey wait, Kai! Where're you going?"

"Bryan's back." He replied simply, before dropping out. Tala ran to the window, but Kai wasn't there. The front door then opened, Bryan stepping in.

"Tala, don't fall out. I don't want to have to pick you up off the pavement." Bryan sighed, falling on his bed.

"Nah, just looking out for someone."

"Would that someone be me, by any chance?" Bryan joked, watching the red headed teen shut the window.

"Nope." A sly smile came onto his face. "So where were you, Mr All High and Mighty?"

"Why do you care?" Bryan mumbled.

"I don't. Just curious."

"Hn." Bryan replied. "Somehow I find that hard to believe."

_You'd find another thing hard to believe too… _Tala thought.

* * *

Demi-goddess: So?

Tala: So…what?

Demi-goddess: and I thought blondes were dumb.

Tala: Nope. Just Max.

Demi-goddess: (Nods knowingly) Right. Ray darling. Reviews, please.

Tala: why'd you call it 'reviews' when you only have one?

Demi-goddess: What? (Looks at reviews) (Lip quivers)

Tyson: You made her lip quiver! (Gasp) That's horrible! Meanie!

Demi-goddess: (Lip stops quivering) I've just realised something! In the Dragonball Z game I have, the characters call the bad guys, 'meanies'. It's odd. Someone burns down your house and you call them a meanie; someone kills your cat, you call them a meanie; someone annihilates Earth… and you call them a meanie. Aren't there any other insults you can use?

Tala: Nope, cos people dub them. Take out all the nasty words so you don't get offended.

Demi-goddess: Riiiight.

Asian-Hottie- 

Ray: Thankies for your review. She's happy. She says she'll try not to eat herself.

Demi-goddess: I will. BUT I'M SO YUMMY LOOKING!

Ray: (sweatdrops) right. You keep telling yourself that. (Doesn't see death glare from authoress.)


	14. Meeting

A/N- short update before i go 2 Yorkshire! Please enjoy! and there is a little fluff in here (Though not much) I'm sorry that you have 2 wait long for the next chappie, but the next one will be... entertaining...

* * *

"I thought I'd find you up here…"

Kai looked down from the sky and to the side of him to see Ray. The neko-jin smiled and sat beside him.

"Am I that predictable?" Kai asked, looking back at the sky again.

"No… just I kinda figured." Ray said, fiddling with his gloves. "Listen Kai, I have a problem. Well, it's not _really_ a problem, just I don't know what to do."

Kai turned his head to Ray, frowning slightly. He had never known Ray to be this…nervous, especially around him.

"And what makes you think I can help?" He asked.

"I…uh… well, it's just that if I told Tyson, he would laugh, Hilary would go all mushy, Kenny would give me scientific gobble-de-gook and don't get me started on Max…"

Kai raised an eyebrow. "So, what is this 'not-technically-a-problem' problem?"

"…" Ray blushed furiously. "Well… what would you do if someone kinda told you that they like-liked you and you're not sure if it's…right?"

"Bryan." Kai said shortly, giving him an emotionless look.

Ray almost fell of the roof.

"I… what? W-Why'd you s-say th-that?"

"Bryan kissed you."

"Eep! How'd you…" Ray sighed. "I just don't know what to do Kai…" He looked down at the roof sadly. "I mean, I think I like him too, but…"

"You think it's wrong." Kai finished.

Oh well… now or never… 

"I know how you feel." Kai added.

"Huh? You do? How?"

"Because I know someone in exactly the same position as you." The Russian said. "Tala."

"He's…?"

"Yep."

"Who…?"

"Me."

"You're…?"

"Will you stop it with the questions?" Kai asked, fixing him with a fierce stare. He sighed and looked back at the night. "Yes, Ray. Me and Tala. Together."

"Kawaii." Kai heard Ray murmur after a while.

"So do you still think it's wrong?" Kai asked, not looking at him.

After a long pause, Ray spoke.

"No… but… I don't know how everyone else will react… especially the White Tigers…"

Kai smirked. "Just don't listen. If, when you tell everyone, they reject you for your sexual desires, I promise you can come live me Tal and me."

"Gee, thanks Kai." Ray replied, sounding happy.

"Hn. Now go to bed. Training's at 6 tomorrow."

"6! I thought it was at 7!"

"Hn."

Kai heard mumblings as Ray jumped off the roof and inside the dojo. He sighed and calmed his heart beat; he hadn't realised it had been beating so fast…

* * *

"Tyson! Get your lazy ass out of bed!" Kai roared, kicking the sleeping teen in the backside, making him fly into the wall.

"Ow! Kaiiiiii!" Tyson whined.

"What?" Kai barked. "Would you prefer if I set the cub on you?"

Tyson looked from the Russian to the Russian wolf, which was grinning evilly at him. He gulped and stood up, inching away from both. He slipped into the bathroom.

"Nice." Ray commented, walking in, hair slightly damp. "Remind me to try that on Lee."

Kai just raised an eyebrow, before walking out.

* * *

"Ack! Stupid Kai and his training sessions… more like torture sessions!" Tyson whined. "And why doesn't he join in?"

"Because he's the captain _and_ he's physically stronger." Ray pointed out and Tyson continued to mutter under his breath.

They had just finished training and were walking through the woods back to Tyson's dojo. The sun was slowly setting, bathing the land in a golden glow.

"Hey. Where's Kai?" Max asked.

"Dunno."

"Well, I don't care where the sourpuss went. He probably went to sulk somewhere." Tyson mumbled.

'_Oh how wrong you are, Fatty.'_

"I don't know what you're saying, but I don't like your tone, young lady." Max mock scolded the little wolf like a mother. Moon Child just rolled her eyes and continued to trot alongside the teens.

* * *

"I haven't had a proper training session where the runt hasn't interrupted in a while." Spencer noted.

"I think Ian interrupted plenty of things." Bryan replied, ignoring the glare from the shorter boy.

They were walking along a path parallel to the Bladebreakers, though both teams were oblivious to each other (The paths were quite far apart).

"You know, I thought I'd be hot in my clothes, but I'm not." Ian mused, looking at his normal 'tournament clothes'.

"Heh, I have to agree with the Shrimp." Bryan said. Tala shrugged.

"I had them altered a bit. Thinner material." He said simply, then something caught his eye and he stopped.

"What is it, Cap?" Spencer asked, as the rest stopped too.

Tala growled. "Nothing. Moony's just wandering around. You guys go ahead. I'm going to see why she's out here alone."

"Fine, whatever. See you later Tala." Ian said, turning away and walking away with the others.

When they were out of range, Tala spoke.

"Alright, you can come out now, Kai."

* * *

Kai snuck away easily from his teammates, although Moon Child caught sight of him. He had heard Tala's voice nearby and had to see him.

He walked through the foliage, not knowing exactly where he was going, but continued anyway. He finally caught up with the Blitzkrieg Boys, but stayed out of sight, jumping from tree to tree.

_Damn, Tala. _He thought. _Why does your jumpsuit have to be so tight around your legs? _

After about five minutes, Tala spotted him.

Tala growled. "Nothing. Moony's just wandering around. You guys go ahead. I'm going to see why she's out here alone."

Nice cover up… 

"Fine, whatever. See you later Tala." Ian said, turning away and walking away with the others.

When they were out of range, Tala spoke.

"Alright, you can come out now, Kai."

Kai smirked and jumped out of his tree, walking up his lover.

"Long time, no see… ushka." He said, stopping a distance.

Tala pouted. "Come here, Kai. I want a hug."

"You want more than a hug, wolfie."

"True." Tala smirked. He took a step forward. "But come on, Kai!"

"Why should I?"

Tala's eyes started watering and Kai sighed. He walked forward and grabbed the redhead's chin, pulling him into a fierce kiss. The tears that had built up in Tala's eyes cascaded down his cheeks and Kai wiped them away. Tala wrapped his arms round Kai's neck, tilting his head slightly so that Kai could deepen the kiss.

When they broke away, Tala sighed.

"I've waited for that for over a month, Kai-ushka."

Kai smirked. "I know, wolfie." He stared gently into Tala's icey-blue orbs (Tala's arms are still round his neck.). "I have too."

Tala smirked too and Kai leant in again...


	15. Piggyback ride

A/N- just like to remind you that in this fic (and every 'Wolf Love' that there shall ever be), Kai is taller than Tala. I know in the anime it's the other way round, but it works better in this fic with Kai being taller. Enjoy!

* * *

"Moony seems anxious." Hilary noted, looking at the grey wolf.

Moon Child wasn't actually anxious, per se. She had been lying outside, next to Ray, for about half an hour; since they had arrived back at the dojo. She had, at intervals, raised her head to look around, then settled back down and laid it back on the floor.

Ray shrugged. "Probably worried about Kai."

"Yeah, I suppose." Max replied, who was sitting on the porch next to Tyson.

"I think it's sweet." Hilary said.

"What do you mean?" asked Tyson.

"Well, we don't see Kai for about at least three months, and then he turns up with a wolf, which he describes as 'Tala-trouble'." Hilary explained. "Not to mention the fact that Kai only leaves Moon Child for a little amount of time."

"He's gone soft."

Moon Child raised her head to look at Tyson and growled, showing her sharp canines (They're the front, side teeth!). Tyson gulped audibly and laughed nervously.

"Nah," Ray surmised, running a finger down Moon Child's back. "I don't think he has. Just… opened up a bit, maybe." He shrugged again. "I dunno, but I guess Moon Child means a lot to him. Maybe she reminds him about someone…"

_Like Tala…_

_

* * *

"Now I know how it's like to be as tall as you, Kai."_

Kai just chuckled and carried on walking through the dense forestry. You may be asking, 'why did Tala say that?'. Well, it's because… Kai is giving Tala a piggy-back ride. (A/N- (Sweatdrops)) The redhead had his arms wrapped firmly round the blunette's neck, with his head resting on Kai's.

"I'm not that much taller than you." Kai pointed out.

"Yeah, but still." Tala laughed, snuggling deeper into Kai's soft hair. "I hope I'm not too heavy."

Kai snorted (which he rarely did). "You? Heavy? If I compared your weight to the cub, you'd be lighter."

"That's because she's been around Tyson too long."

"Yeah right." Kai replied airily. "Or _you_ haven't been around Tyson for a while. You need to eat more."

Tala pouted, though Kai couldn't see him. "Don't you like my figure?"

"Don't even try the guilt trip on me, even if there was one to give away."

Tala sighed.

"I hate to be the one to gossip, but I have a feeling that Cupid's getting ready to fire another two arrows." Kai said, with a smirk.

"Who?"

"Ray and Bryan."

If Kai hadn't been holding on to Tala's knees tightly, then the redhead would've fallen off in surprise.

"What? Bryan? How do you know?" Tala asked, getting comfortable again by snuggling his face back into Kai's messy hair.

"He kissed Ray." Kai said simply, getting ready for Tala to lose balance. "Just before our little… meeting."

"Ah, well." Tala sighed again. "I remember that 'meeting'. That has had to have been the shortest meeting we've had. And not even a kiss."

"Ya, well, I'm sorry, but I couldn't help that. Darling Bryan arrived before I could do anything."

"And what were you going to do?" Tala asked slyly.

Kai smirked. "You'll just have to wait and see…"

* * *

Sigh.

Pause.

Sigh.

Pause.

Sigh.

Pause.

Si-

"You dare sigh one more time and I'll hurt you so bad that you'll need to be put on a ventilator to even breathe." Tyson threatened.

Moon Child gave a short whine and jumped up, running out of the dojo's garden.

"Tyson, that was a bit harsh, don't you think?" Ray said, as he stood too. "She's worried about a member of her pack, for crying out loud."

"She shouldn't worry about Kai. He's just a little sourpuss who wouldn't give a damn if one of us went missing."

"You know that last statement isn't true, Tyson." Ray pointed out. "But I'm going to look for her, just in case something bad happens."

"What bad thing could happen to her?" Max asked.

"I wasn't talking about something bad happening _to_ her; I was talking about everyone else in the city."

"Point taken."

* * *

The two teens rounded the corner of the busy streets to come face to face with a five-star, luxury hotel. Kai proceeded to walk inside and Tala reluctantly followed.

"A five-star hotel? Why're we here?" Tala asked quietly, looking around nervously at all the rich folk.

Kai didn't reply, only to continue to walk towards the lift. Tala walked inside and Kai pressed a button marked 'P'.

_Penthouse, probably. I didn't know Kai was rich. But I guess that being the son of Voltaire has its perks…_

Tala was pushed away from his thoughts when the lift doors opened with a 'ping!'. He followed the taller teen into a small lobby which stood before a pair of double doors. Kai swiped a card over a black surface on the wall by the doors and opened the doors, Tala of course following him inside. His eyes widened at the size of the room; or should I say 'rooms'.

There had to be at least five doors, leading to other rooms, connected to the main living area, which in itself, could've held their cabin if you tripled the wooden house's size.

"Fucking hell Kai." Tala breathed. "How big do you want this place?"

Kai shrugged and wound his arms round Tala's waist, pulling Tala's back hard against his chest. He nuzzled the redhead's neck, licking the skin just below his earlobe. Tala moaned and his breath hitched.

"K-Kai…"

* * *

A/N- I'm considering another lemon (for Kai and Tala, of course), and if u want one, then start your review with 'LEMON'. I will answer reviews next chapter, cos I'm feeling rough at the moment… 


	16. Riverside

_Damn wolves. Why do they have to be so…argh!_ Ray thought bitterly. He was sure that Kai would kill him for losing his beloved wolf; not to mention Tala…

He had been looking around the streets of the city for over twenty minutes and hadn't found a single trace of the little wolf; if you exclude the fact that many citizens were visibly shaken. As adorable the wolf is, you can't help but feel…worried. I mean, not many Japanese people have seen a wolf cub run down their street, have they?

Ray gave a sigh to calm his nerves and decided to go to the riverside. The wolf was smart and if she needed help, she would go there to find him.

Upon arriving at the river, he sat down, slipping his shoes of his aching feet and dipping his feet in the cold river. He rubbed his eyes of sleep.

The last time he had been here was after Tyson had hit him. Bryan had found him and they had escaped the fan girls…together… Ray smiled.

**_Flashback_**

Ray trudged his way back to Tyson's dojo, deep in thought. The last… what? 5 minutes were a kind of blur to the Chinese boy. He knew what had happened and sure as hell liked it, but it just seemed… odd. Who knew that Bryan like-liked him? Well, him…now.

How would the others react?

_**Vision**_

"Hey Ray." A chibi-fied Tyson said, with chibi-fied versions of his friends surrounding him. "Listen I'm sorry bout hitting you."

"That's ok. I forgive you, Tyson." Ray said.

"So… where've you been?"

"No where. Met up with Bryan… came close to making out with him…"

**_Sudden end to vision_**

Ray's eyes widened, and a fresh blush appeared on his face. He let his head drop to hide it as people began to stare at the slightly injured, blushing, world famous blader. He forced such thoughts out of his head.

He looked up slowly to see where exactly his feet were taking him and found himself on Tyson's street.

_Here already? Man, that was fast. So… here I go._

"RAY!" The blonde American latched onto the Chinese boy, obviously high on sugar. "Where've you been? Are you ok? Where's the wolf? Do you want me to get Kai to kill Tyson? Have you done anything…_bad_?"

"Um… nowhere, yes I'm fine, I don't know, no thank you I can do that myself and… why?" Ray ticked off every question Max had asked.

Max beamed. "No reason!"

Ray inwardly sighed a… sigh… of relief. Kai then appeared outside, dragging Tyson by the back of his shirt. Tyson looked like he had been crying, though only faintly.

"Tyson…" Ray said faintly, not knowing how he should start… or if he should let Tyson go first… or if he should be down right angry…

No. He shouldn't be angry with Tyson. If Tyson hadn't of punched him, Bryan wouldn't of kissed him and then… well, you get the picture.

Kai dragged Tyson fully out and stood him in front of Ray, standing by in case anything else happened.

"Uh… Ray… I'msorryforwhatIdidIdidn'tmeanitIjustgotangryandireactedwronglyI'msorry!" Tyson said in one breath that no one got.

Ray stared at the blue haired boy as if he had just dropped down from a flying saucer and sprouted a strange language out of his mouth (The last statement he had!).

"Er… what?"

"He says he's sorry for what he did. He didn't mean it; he just got angry and reacted wrongly. He's sorry." Kai said for him. Ray was astounded.

"How'd you- doesn't matter." He said with a shake of his head. "Listen Tyson. I forgive you. I guess I provoked you kinda and set you off. But I must warn you. There's still a part of me that wants to punch you for all eternity and send you to hell."

Tyson let out a nervous laugh and rubbed the back of his neck.

"So… friends?"

Ray shook his outstretched hand. "Friends."

"Didn't you hear me?" Max suddenly cried out. "Your wolf is gone!"

"Huh? Oh ya. Sorry Kai. I didn't know she was out looking for me." He lied the last part. But Kai walked out wordlessly, going to look for the mischievous Moony. "So what ya been doing?"

"Nothing much. Hey, do you want an ice pack for your cheek? It looks swollen…" Tyson offered and Ray nodded; they walked inside, chatting.

**_End Flashback_**

The night after that had happened, Kai had 'confessed' about him and Tala being together, then telling him that he knew about Ray and Bryan kissing; though the Chinese boy didn't know how Kai knew about that…

"Fancy meeting you here…"

Ray turned his head round to see the lavender haired youth he had been thinking about.

"Hey Bryan…" He said quietly before turning back round and staring at the setting sun opposite him. "What are you doing here?"

Bryan shrugged after he had sat down beside Ray. "Needed to get away from Ian. The cub came back and somehow got inside our apartment, so she decided to torment the midget again…for old time's sake."

"So that's where she got to…" Ray murmured, his eyes unfocused as he stared out to the horizon. He smiled. "I was beginning to get worried that Kai would massacre me for losing her."

"I dunno, but Tala would be worse. Then again, I haven't seen him for over… hm… must be earlier this afternoon."

"Same with Kai." A light bulb went off in Ray's head. "I'm not sure where exactly they are," He began, looking at Bryan. "But I can guess they'll be together."

"What makes you say that?"

Ray bit his lip. _I shouldn't have said that. Bryan will bug me until I tell him…but it's only fair, since Kai's probably told Tala about Bryan and me kissing…_

"Ray…" Bryan growled at the neko's sudden change in attitude.

"I…" He gave a sigh. "Promise you wont tell, though." He looked Bryan straight in the eye.

"Fine, but tell me already!"

"Kai and Tala are…together. As in…Love."

Bryan eyes widened a bit, though not much. He smirked.

"I kinda had a hunch. Everytime we, meaning Ian, Spence and me, went out, they would say no and stay home." He smirked even more. "I should've guessed…"

"You should've…"

Bryan raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me?"

Ray chuckled.

"You'll pay for that, Kon."

In a flash, Bryan pushed Ray in the river, though with a cost. Because of Ray's neko senses, Ray grabbed Bryan at the last second and pulled him in too. The two fell in with a huge splash and resurfaced a few moments later.

"Fucking hell, Kon." Bryan growled, though Ray took no notice in Bryan's curse, he just laughed and brushed wet strands of raven hair out of his eyes.

"Sorry Bry. But it's your fault for trying to push me in." Ray laughed, while treading-water to keep afloat; just like cats, neko-jins hate water.

"Damn you and your senses." He growled and he swam closer to the said jin.

He hooked an arm round Ray's waist, pulling him hard against his chest. A fresh blush appeared on Ray's cheeks and they both leaned in, their lips ghosting over each other's…

* * *

Demi-goddess: Yes I will update soon. It's just I'm feelin a lil rough at the moment.

Tala: Poor you.

Demi-goddess: Ya, Lemon is next chapter (Since I've written it already!). and then Ray and Bryan fluff after that.

Ray: Yay!

Demi-goddess: And since I'm feelin rough, I wont answer reviews, sorry.

Kai: Hn. You haven't answered reviews for the past…what… 3 chapters.

Demi-goddess: It's cause they all say basically the same thing (no offence!) so I'll only answer interesting reviews.

Kai: That's bound to have offended someone…


	17. Lemon

A/N- This fic contains a LEMON! if u don't want to read it, then when it says **_Flashback _**skip to where it says **_End Flashback, _**kk? I apologize if this is bad, cos this is mah first lemon 2 rite...hehe...the first one (in the original 'Wolf Love') was written by aries1391...

* * *

Moonlight pooled into the large room, illuminating the two youths who were lying in the also large bed. One boy had flaming red hair; the other, grey and blue.

The other difference was the fact that the red haired teen was awake, staring gently at the other boy, a small smile gracing his lips as he stroked the hand that had been thrown over his stomach possessively. The dual haired teen, on the other hand, was snoozing gently on his stomach, looking totally peaceful.

The red head gave a sigh and tore his eyes away from his lover, to look out the window. The city stretched on for quite a bit, until it reached the deep blue ocean.

You may be asking why the boy looked away from his peaceful friend. There was nothing really on his mind (minus the boy…) apart from the thought of what he would tell his teammates on the subject of why he had been away from them for the whole night… possibly the whole morning…

**_Flashback_**

Tala moaned and his breath hitched.

"K-Kai…"

"Hm? Ya?"

But Tala didn't reply; only moan loudly. Kai smirked and continued his assault on the redhead's ear with his tongue, and his stomach with his hands. Tala was then flipped round so he was facing his lover before being forced into a fiery lip lock…

Before long, both boys were lying on a large king sized bed, Kai on top of Tala, smirking like the devil himself. The two were only in their boxers, clothes having been discarded long ago. Kai restarted his attack on Tala's neck, enjoying the moans he heard from the redhead. But soon, it was his turn to moan…

Annoyed that he hadn't had even one ounce of control, Tala bucked his hips up, so his arousal was pushed right up against Kai's. Kai gave a moanful gasp as a jolt on pleasure erupted from his pelvis, upwards.

He then growled and pushed down, grinding his hips against Tala's, teasing him further. Tala groaned even louder, throwing his head back in ecstasy. After removing both their boxers, Kai met Tala's mouth in a kiss, thrusting his tongue into the redhead's mouth.

Moving in unison, the two teens rocked together, eyes glazed over with lust and pleasure; hair and bodies glistened with sweat.

While Tala was distracted, Kai reached over to the bedside table drawer and grabbed a tube of lubricant from it. With one hand, he flipped the lid open and coated his fingers, before laying the tube back down.

He pumped one finger inside Tala, letting him get used to the intrusion before inserting another and scissoring his opening. Tala tensed visibly, biting his lip and making it bleed. Kai stopped and licked away the crimson liquid from his redhead's lip.

Tala yelled out in a mixture of pleasure and pain as Kai thrust inside of him, making him see stars.

"Kai…harder, Kai!" Tala pleaded and Kai complied, thrusting even further inside and hitting something inside of Tala that made the muscles inside him clamp around his throbbing erection.

Spilling his seed inside Tala, Kai collapsed on top of his redhead, panting heavily. After a while, he slipped out and looked Tala straight in the eye.

"You…didn't come…" He panted and Tala smirked.

"I…guess I'm saving it." He replied, his smirk growing wider.

It a second, Tala flipped Kai over so the redhead was on top…

**_End Flashback_**

Tala looked back at Kai and smiled. Now they belonged to each other; Tala to Kai, Kai to Tala.

He gave a small sigh again, snuggling closer to Kai and falling asleep himself…


	18. Sleeping

A/N- just a note (as u can tell!) so people aren't confused, the scene with Ray and Bryan with the river (which will b this chappie as well) happens before Kai and Tala. Kk?

* * *

Ray felt horrible, yet nice at the same time. Yes I know that sounds _really_ weird, but it was true! 

He was lying on the bank with Bryan, soaking wet. And as you can tell, Neko-jins don't like water. They can stand it, but prefer to stay away, especially when garbed. The sun hadn't set yet, so they were drying slowly because of its rays of light.

Ray heard Bryan give a small snarl, and suddenly the lavender haired Russian sat up, yanking off his sodden jacket. Ray's eyes then widened as he continued to remove the equally wet t-shirt underneath. He turned away, blushing at the image of Bryan's toned chest and stomach. Not rippled with muscles, but defined.

"I'm so getting you back for pulling me in that God damn river." Bryan growled as he lay back down, putting his hands behind his head.

"Well then," Ray replied, conversationally. "You shouldn't have tried to push me in there."

He sat up slowly and grabbed his ponytail from behind him, swinging it around his shoulder and beginning to unwrap it. After succeeding, he left the wrap by his shoes (the only bit of clothing he had that was dry) and ran his fingers through his black, silky hair; which wasn't that wet, thanks to the wrap. And with the bandana still in place, his hair stayed out of his face (A/N- damn rhymes)

_Crack._

Ray winced as he looked round to see Bryan sat up again, stretching.

"Was…that you?" He asked.

Bryan smirked smugly. "Could've been." He rubbed the back of his neck. "But damn that hurt…"

"Well, who's Mr Silly today then?"

"Who's Mr Silly all the time then?" Bryan countered.

Ray pouted. "That hurt, Bry."

"Yeah, well, so does my damn neck."

Ray bit back a snicker and scooted round the back of the Russian. Putting his hands on his shoulders, he rubbed them gently against the skin. The muscles slowly (very slowly) began to relax as Ray massaged them. Bryan gave a sigh…

Crack.

"Jeez! Watch it."

"Sorry, Bryan, but you're really tense."

"Just as long as you don't replace the 't' with a 'd', I'm ok with that."

"Haha, you're a comedian."

"I try."

Ray's hands travelled over the Falcon's back, easing his muscles out of tense-ness. Something white could Ray's eye. He took his hands on Bryan's back and trailed a finger down the long scar that ran right down the Falcon's spine. Bryan gave a shudder.

"Sorry." Ray apologized taking his hand away.

"No." Bryan stopped him, turning round and grabbing the neko's wrist. "It's ok. Just an old scar."

"What…happened?"

Bryan gave a sigh and pulled Ray to his chest, embracing him in a hug.

"After the Russian tournament, after Tala had lost to Tyson, we went back to the Abbey. As you can guess, Boris was angry; angrier than we had ever seen him." He paused, holding Ray tighter. "I don't remember what happened. I blacked out. But I came to with a huge cut down my back and, of course, Tala cleaning it. The other thing I don't know is how we got to our cabin. I haven't bothered to ask Tala; he has a big enough ego already."

Ray laughed and turned his head, snuggling it into the crook of Bryan's neck.

"You're too snugly." Bryan told him, with a smirk.

"Bite me." Came the reply, muffled by his neck.

"You know I'd love to, Ray, but now isn't the time, nor the place."

Ray gave another laugh and wrapped his arms around Bryan's waist, Bryan doing the same with Ray.

And just as the sun dipped below the Earth, the little neko-jin fell into a deep sleep…still clutching his koi…

_**THE END!**_

* * *

Tala: The…end? 

Demi-goddess: yep.

Tala: (cries into Kai's chest)

Tyson: you made him cry. You-

Demi-goddess: if that sentence ends in 'meanie' I shall rip your innards out and feed them to an oompa-lumpa.

Bryan: but Ian isn't a cannibal.

Demi-goddess: true, but hey! Tis not over!

Kai: Sequel?

Demi-goddess: hell yeah! I told you I would eat mah self before I stopped writing Wolf Love, so look out for it.

Tala: So you won't be (Sniff) eating yourself soon?

Demi-goddess: yep.

Kai: damn…

Demi-goddess: I'd like to thank all reviewers! Since there are so many, I can't possibly answer them all now…

Kai: yes you can.

Demi-goddess: But there are soooooooooooooooo (breath) oooooooooooooooo many!

Tala: well then…

**DEMI-GODDESS WISHES TO THANK ALL WHO REVIEWED FOR WOLF LOVE: OPPOSITES ATTRACT AND HOPES THAT YOU WILL READ THE SEQUEL WHEN IT IS WRITTEN AND POSTED!**

Kai: How'd you do that?

Tala: I can do plenty of things…you just don't pay attention.

Kai: Do so.

(Argument carries on in background)

Demi-goddess: well, there you go. End of the 2nd Wolf Love. Hope you enjoyed it as much as the original and please have a pleasant day/night/rest of your life.

Ray: Or she'll set an oompa-lumpa…

Demi-goddess: AKA Daichi or Ian…

Ray: On you.

Tyson: how will that make your day/night/life better.

Demi-goddess: I dunno. But they're funny and break into song every five minutes…

(everyone sweatdrops)


End file.
